Sinful Desires for a Spaniard
by ademonsangel-13
Summary: Lovino Vargus joins the pirate life in hopes to understand why his fratello left the church. He encounters his answer in the form of a tall dark and handsome Spanish captain. Spamano GerIta mentions of FrUk Yaoi Human names used


He had heard that the captain of the ship was no a force to be reckoned with. But all Lovino saw was a lazy sack of...

"Tomatoes!" a voice called out.

Lovino looked up and saw another pirate holding a box labeled 'tomatoes'. He took it and carried it onto the ship. His eyes were drawn to the figure that was their captain. He wasn't even in full uniform. Just his black pants, matching boots, red silk wrap belt, tan loose peasant shirt, and his black feathered hat covering his eyes. "This is our captain?"

"Toni!" a voice with a heavy French accent called. Lovino saw a bland man wearing blue walking up to the sleeping man. He kicked the captain. "Wake up, the preparations are almost complete."

Antonio groaned and lifted his hat slightly. "Francis, you aren't a sight for sore eyes."

"Neither are you. Get up and set this ship sailing."

Antonio sighed as he stood up. Lovino watched out of the corner of his eye. He saw the pirate had quite a body. His skin was a nice dark tan and that brown mess of hair was so natural on him. The red ribbon that was pulling it back seemed to compliment his looks.

"Call the new recruits," Antonio said, "I want to see what I have now."

"Aye, sir!" Francis spun around. "NEW RECRUITS!" Instantly, Lovino responded. Soon, about thirty other men stood around him. Francis smiled. "Alright boys. Welcome to the Armada. I am Francis, the first mate." He glanced at Antonio, who was staring out to sea. "Captain..."

Antonio shook his head to focus. "Right. Men, I am your captain. Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. The rumors you heard of me are true. Don't fuck with me. Just obey your orders and we'll get along fine." He stepped up to Lovino. "You, what is your name, boy?"

Lovino froze up. Antonio's bright...beautiful...green eyes bore into him. He felt his face heat up when his heart skipped a beat. "L-Lovino Vargus, sir."

"Hm, Italian I see. Vargus? Where have I heard that name?"

"My brother, Feliciano. He's currently serving under a German ship."

"Ah yes! The ship my good friend Gilbert steers. I heard his little brother won over your brother's heart."

A dark look spread across Lovino's face. "Yes, he has...Ludwig." Damn his brother.

"Such passion!" Antonio cooed. He smirked and leaned in closer to whisper, "Maybe you carry the same passion?" Lovino blushed brightly. Antonio smirked and pulled away. "Alright men, back to your posts. We set sail now."

***Spamano***

Lovino still thought the captain was a lazy sack of bones, but when he did do something, he was quite diligent. Let's not forget when he barks orders like a threat on one's life. Lovino had seen him pull his sword out on a cabin boy who disobeyed. Needless to say, Francis stopped him from killing the poor teen. But it was frightening seeing those bright green eyes dark and angry. He didn't like it.

He walked out on deck after tying his shoulder-blade-length dark auburn hair back and looked out to the calm blue sea. His breath caught from the sheer beauty of it. His grandpa had told him how beautiful the open waters were, now he just couldn't believe his own eyes.

"It is beautiful. Every morning I wake up, the vision is different. I never tire of it."

Lovino tensed and turned around to see Antonio in his normal deck attire: pants, sash, shirt, boots...but no hat. His brown hair was tied back with a red ribbon and whatever wasn't caught up in that was whisking in the gentle wind. Those bright green eyes were happy now and Lovino ended up slapping himself. Why was he finding this man so handsome and alluring? His eyes hesitantly flickered to Antonio's arms, which were bare from pulling up the sleeves. The tanned skin was pulled smoothly over the tight muscles. Lovino blushed when Antonio lifted his arms above his head to stretch and the muscles flexed. He had to quickly look away before being spotted by him.

Antonio chuckled and walked off. Lovino watched him for a moment before he snapped back and went to work pulling sails out. Occasionally he'd catch a glimpse of the Spaniard looking out to sea...looking peaceful and happy. Lovino smiled at that, then walked down under the deck to get some supplies. When he lifted the lantern after disappearing under the stairs, he got this sinking feeling he was being watched. He turned around and met those bright green eyes. They weren't carefree like earlier. Now they possessed a certain...lust in them. Lovino got ready to run, but Antonio was faster. The Spaniard grabbed Lovino's arms and pinned him against the wall. The lantern fell with a loud clatter, but nothing broke or caught fire.

"What the hell!" Lovino shouted, but his shout was cut when Antonio covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh Lovino, you think I don't see where your eyes go." Lovino gasped when Antonio removed his hand and kissed him deeply. His heart jumped greatly and he tensed. He struggled against Antonio, who still held him down strongly. Lovino couldn't shake the feeling of desire that loomed in the background of his mind. Why was that there? He was torn between forcing the savage off of him and allowing these hands to roam his body. Lovino gasped as Antonio's hand snaked up his spine slowly and sensually. He found himself arching his body against the pirate, letting his head roll back as Antonio nuzzled and left a flurry of hot kisses along his neck and collarbone.

Lovino's voice caught mid-sigh. His mind kicked into gear and body took over. Somehow, he managed to push Antonio off of him and ran off. He stopped at the top of the stairs, hearing Antonio's manical chuckle. He hesitated, then ran out into the sunlight.

***Spamano***

Ever since that...'encounter' Lovino had, he tried his best to stay around more than a few people if Antonio was to be near.

He watched as land approached. He had been out at sea for a few months so it was refreshing to set foot on land.

"Men!" Antonio called out, "Welcome to Tortuga!"

They docked and Antonio strolled off the ship. Francis gave orders for a group of men to accompany the captain...and Lovino was in that group. "_Che palle..._" He didn't fight it though, so he walked after the captain. He didn't put his jacket on, but that had sat proudly on his head.

"Men, split up and get supplies." Just as Lovino started walking past, Antonio grabbed his whrist, He whispered, "You are with me Lovino."

Lovino closed his eyes suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Aye, captain." He followed Antonio, finally noticing that he had a giant battle ax strapped to his back. "Why are you carrying that weapon with you?"

"I have a feeling, that's all."

They walked around the city, Lovino observing Antonio's actions. The man didn't seem to be interested in the women flaunting over him. He would smile a little and ignore them. That didn't make Lovino's situation any better. Here he thought it was the long time at sea that made him act odd. He followed Antonio into a pub.

"You hungry?"

Lovino shrugged, but followed the pirate to a lonely table in a dimmed corner. Damn that bastard to try anything! He sat down anyway, not wanting to anger him when he had that ax strapped to him. Antonio ordered ale and food for the both of them and when the server left them, he folded his hands together and rested his chin on his knuckles.

Lovino kept his hands in his lap a little tightly. He was nervous to sit with this man who made him feel strange. He lifted his eyes slowly to look at Antonio and saw those green eyes watching him admirably. Lovino though saw a strange, almost frightening darkness lurking deep in those green depths. He hesitated before lifting his drink to his lips. Just before he took his drink, he wondered why that dark smile on the pirate fit him so well.

The captain smiled as he saw Lovino close his eyes and get that thoughtful look. He loved watching his little Italian sitting on the deck, eyes closed and wearing that face. The sun would kiss his skin and hair, making him jealous of the sun. The moonlight did the same thing too and Antonio was envious. Nobody and nothing was allowed to touch his precious Lovino like that except for him.

"Lovino," Antonio said in a sultry voice, sending spines up and down Lovino's spine. And they weren't the bad shudders. He opened his eyes hesitantly to look at Antonio. The man smiled. "Do you hate me?"

Lovino blinked in shock. "Why do you ask?"

"I have this feeling that you don't like me very much."

He shook his head. "You are a good captain. Even if you are lazy, you know how to run this ship." He closed his mouth quickly, realizing what he just said. He looked over at the Spaniard and saw that he wasn't angry...though that darkness he saw earlier was still there.

"I like you, Lovino." Antonio said carefully, like he had to plan out every word, "I really do. Te quiero, Lovino." The Italian's hazel eyes widened in shock. Antonio loved it when he did that. He smiled and leaned in closer. "Te quiero a ti." Lovino's eyes widened more. Antonio could see the boy was struggling with himself.

"Wh-what are you talking about! Have you been drinking the sea water again?" Lovino was searching for any possible reason that this pirate would be acting this way. He was like a lovesick puppy following Lovino around. But whenever he would see that darkness in Antonio's eyes, that puppy turned into a great hunter. He felt like he was being hunted by this Spaniard with those insanely intense green eyes and that smile that made his heart skip a beat. _'Why must this happen to me? I'm not my younger brother!'_

"No, I've never drank sea water." He smirked his sexy smile. "Just when I first saw you, I knew I wanted you." He grabbed Lovino's wrist and pinned it down to the table. "And I will have you."

Lovino struggled, pulling his arm as hard as he could to free himself. But Antonio held him down tightly. "Let me go, bastard!"

"I hate it when you curse, Lovi," Antonio purred, "You face loses it's beauty when you curse."

"Antonio Carriedo..." a British voice muttered, "Who would've thought I would find you here."

Lovino tore his glare away from Antonio to see a man. His blond hair was cropped short, those green eyes intense...but what stood out the most were his thick eyebrows.

Antonio stood up with his sexy smirk. Lovino felt his chest tighten. "Oh Arthur! How you bless my heart with your presence!"

"Oh shut your trap, you bloody wanker!" He ducked when Antonio jumped to give the British man a hug. Antonio tumbled with a whimper, but just laid on his back, lips turning into a twisted smile.

Lovino glared at the Spaniard, ignoring the darkness in those green eyes. Why was he feeling this sudden urge to kill the captain and this British bastard?

"Why do you hate me so, Kirkland?" Antonio muttered as he slowly stood up. His hand reached behind him. Lovino gasped, quickly standing. This alerted the British man and he spun around, then ducked a quite fatal ax swing. "Come on, Commodore Kirkland!"

"Antonio!" Lovino shouted running up to him. The raging pirate snarled and grabbed Lovino's shirt, pushing him up against the wall. The Italian struggled against the grip. He froze though when Antonio pressed the hilt of his battle ax up against Lovino's body and wedged his knee between the others legs Lovino met those dark green eyes and felt shivers run down his spine.

"Don't interfere, my beautiful beautiful Italian," Antonio muttered in a dark sensual voice. That voice sent shudders to build in his stomach. Antonio leaned in and sensually kissed Lovino's neck, making him gasp. "I'd hate seeing a sunrise without you." He backed away, letting Lovino back on his feet. "Go back to the ship, tell Francis to get ready to set sail. If I'm not back before he's finished, set sail without me."

Lovino didn't think of the next words that escaped his lips. "What? Are you crazy! I won't leave you here to die!" He gasped and covered his mouth.

"Just do it!" Antonio blocked an attack from the Britain and quickly ran, grabbing Lovino's hand and dragging him with him. When they reached the outside, Antonio pushed Lovino into a bush, following in after. "Lovino." He forced Lovino to meet eyes with him." Just do what I say." He closed the distance between them and kissed Lovino deeply. Lovino tensed up, wanting to punch the bastard, but at the moment, that ax was more threatening. Antonio pulled away with a gasp. "Go!"

Lovino was pushed out. He stopped to look around, the Antiono barreled past him, shouting a war cry as he attacked the British pirate. Lovino ran toward the ship, yelling at the men to go back.

Francis stood at the top of the ramp. "What's wrong, _mon cher_? Where is Captain Toni?"

"He's battling a Britain!" Lovino shouted. He relayed Antonio's message to the Frenchman, who reacted quickly to the orders. As the rest of the men hurried for the ship, he stood there in his own confusion.

Why did he say that? It was like a strange confession to love. And that's how that bastard took it. That crazy suicidal bastard thought Lovino confessed some sort of love to him! Lovino clenched his fists. He still felt the ghost of Antonio's passionate kiss on his lips. He lifted a shaking hand and lightly traced a finger over his lips. He cursed at himself. _'Great! Now I'm like my stupid Fratello! God damn that very lazy, stupid...attractive, passionate bastard...'_ He took off running back into the city, dodging any British soldiers that were appearing out of nowhere. He finally found the two pirates still fighting. Antoino had sustained some pretty serious injuries fighting the Britain.

Antonio's smirk never left, sending frightening chills down Lovino's spine. Antonio saw Lovino and he faltered. Arthur saw his chance and pulled back for the kill.

Lovino had no idea how or why he moved so fast, but the next thing he knew, he had rushed toward Antonio and pushed him down. Lovino cried out in pain as the assaulting blade cut deep into his shoulder. When he looked, he saw he was hovering over a very shocked Antonio, blood dripping onto his face. "Stupid bastard..." he panted, "Don't miss your stike."

"L-Lovino?" Antonio whispered. His eyes focused past Lovino and he saw Arthur pulling his blade back for the finishing stab. "No!" Antonio pushed on Lovino and rolled them over a few feet away just before Arthur could strike. Antonio hovered over Lovino this time. And instead of having distance between them, Antonio was practically grinding up against Lovino. The Italian blushed, somehow finding this compromising position pleasing. Then the cursed bubbly feeling he had was gone when Antonio stood up, grabbing his ax from the ground. "Get up, Lovino."

Lovino stood up and looked behind him, seeing that they were standing on the edge of a cliff that shot straight down into the turquoise water. He whimpered very faintly and looked back at Antonio and the Britain. Arthur smirked as his Navy soldiers appeared behind him.

"What a victorious day this is," Arthur boasted, "This is a victory for the people of Britain! This day will go down in history as the day the Armada was destroyed with the capture of is captain."

"What are you going to do, bastard?" Lovino asked Antonio.

"Jump..."

"What!"

"Jump," Antonio repeated, smirking at Arthur, "Arthur, _mi amor_, I'm sorry bust I must leave you once again. Remember this day in history as the day the British Navy **almost** caught Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." He spun them around and took their leap off the edge.

Arthur shouted, chasing after them to the edge before stopping to look down. He saw the two men plummet to the crashing waters and he could swear he heard the other man yell: "Don't grab there, bastard!"

The Brit blinked in shock when their bodies crashed into the water. "The maniac actually jumped!"

***Spamano***

_Originally this was going to be a oneshot...but it's going to be sooooooooo long when I finally publish it. And I'm only about halfway finished with it so I'll go ahead and publish the first part and work on the second part later._

_I use human names in this one:_  
><em>Antonio: Spain<em>  
><em>Lovino: Romano<em>  
><em>Feliciano: Italy<em>  
><em>Ludwig: Germany<em>  
><em>Gilbert: Prussia<em>  
><em>Francis: France<em>  
><em>Arthur: England<em>

_And there will be mentions of Matthew and Alfred which are Canada and America._


End file.
